<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Sticky Situation by ExprojectEX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937186">Another Sticky Situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExprojectEX/pseuds/ExprojectEX'>ExprojectEX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Large Breasts, Other, Slime, Sticky, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExprojectEX/pseuds/ExprojectEX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a grim night, you should know better in which places you walk in.</p><p>This is something i made some time ago as a practice. I liked it and decided to post it here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Sticky Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late night as I walk through the empty streets of the city. The neon lights of stores and the silence enveloped the now desolated streets. I found myself enjoying the calmness as im going home from work. Usually buses stopped circulating at this hours, which made it rather difficult to get home faster. A cab or a friend would usually make the trip much quick but no cabs were on sight and all my friends went home already.</p><p>"I need to buy a bike, i cant take getting home so late anymore." I exclaim as i break the silence. Walking more in the sideway, i spot an alley that could cut some time to reach my apartment. Already impatient to get to my flat as soon as possible, i turn and enter it. </p><p>Walking through it, i see some garbage cans, a few cats on top and the moon shining on some puddles. It was more darker thanks to the few lights in it but i didnt cared as long as i got home faster. The more i walked in this alley, the more i noticed it was longer than usual. It gave me a weird feeling, but also meant that it saved me more time.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, i hear some strange noises from behind. Those noises didnt seemed like an animal in general. I just quicken my pace as now i want to get out of the alley. Soon enough, i see end, and quickly approach it to get out of this place.</p><p>Out of no where, a white stuff grabs my leg, making me trip and fall into the floor. As im in the ground, it starts surrounding me all over. "Get off me." I say as it starts going up my leg into my chest as it engulfes my other leg. It felt rather warm and sticky as it went through my chest. "HELP, HELP ME!" I cry trying to get someone to help me. </p><p>As it enveloped more of my body, it started dragging me to a near wall. As my body reaches it, it suddenly started to pin me and lift me up in the wall. I continued screaming as lifted me more, up to one meter and a half up in the wall.</p><p>I continued to scream in hopes of help, a man appears at the edge of the alley. As he comes over, he watches the scene unfold and with me pinned in the wall surrounded by a mysterious white stuff. Suddenly, it drops some part of itself and latches into the surprized man. Quickly, it reaches its face and starts getting inside his mouth, force feeding itself in the poor guy. As i heard the muffles of the man, the stuff starts enveloping him too.</p><p>Watching in horror as the helpless man is starting to be pinned into the same wall as me, i realize that it enveloped almost my whole body, except for my face. As i watch my body being covered by it, i see it starts to try and get in my face. Last thing i see is the man being dragged by the slimy stuff into the wall just like me.</p><p> </p><p>Completely covers my face, i start crying for anyone to help us both. Soon enough, it starts to crawl into my mouth and easily, it starts going down my throat. As it forces it way down my mouth, i suddenly start feeling like my clothes are melting away. My shoes, pants, and shirt; all being dissolved by it. As my belly starts feeling more full by this forced feeding, my chest burns. It wasnt because of the clothes dissolving, and as i try to ponder why is this happening, i feel the stuff is jerking me. It was massaging my dick as i was being fed.</p><p>"Oh no, its massaging my cock. Ohhh... it feels good... wait no. I c-cant think of this as its... umph, soo good... i-i need to get out of this thing." I moan as it started to jerk me off. As it continued, my chest continued burning. And suddenly, it started to massage my chest. It felt really nice, until i noticed it. </p><p>"My chest grew!" I exclaim in my mind as the arousal started growing on me. My chest was growing like it was a woman's. As i struggle effortlessly against my binds, i feel its growing more. It also started to pinch and caress my now new boobs. The continious feeding, the jerking and now the nipple pinching was starting to get me worked up.</p><p>All this teasing and arousal, was too much to bear, and yet this thing didnt wanted me to cum. As my chest continues to grow, i unconciously start moving my hip in an effort to try and cum faster, but it was to no avail. This thing was driving me crazy and not letting me cum.</p><p>"Please, just make me cum. I crave it, i need it!" I mentally begged the creature to let me cum. As if it heard me, it started to jerk me faster than before. It also feed me more of itself, but i didnt cared as long as i cummed. I move my hips more as i was on the edge.</p><p>"Cumming!" I mentally scream as my dick cums inside of the creature. As i finished, it stopped feeding me and and suddenly, it dropped me from the wall. As i hit the ground, i see that the other guy that was trapped by this stuff had now a big bust and his skin was in a shiny white color. With nice plumpy lips, his dick no where to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at myself, im in the same shape as her now. Covered in a shiny white color with big breasts, fully naked and with big lips. She suddenly approaches me and starts rubbing herself with me. I then start kissing her in return. We started enjoying ourself with each other. The original white stuff is no where to be found, not that we cared, as we were delighting each other with kisses and rubbing each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>